Shutting Me Up
by ilovealexrider
Summary: ECLIPSE SPOLIERS! It's the night before Edward and Bella's wedding, Alice has set up a party but will someone ruin it all with meddling? ECxBS
1. Games

_This is my first twilight fan-fiction so please tell me if there's anything you think would improve it._

_Enjoy!_

_ilovealexrider_

* * *

Chapter One-Games

"Please Bella, for me" Alice whined while swishing her burgundy velvet dress around her knees.

"I'm letting you plan my wedding. That not enough?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course it isn't" Edward laughed, "We should have guessed."

"You should've looked in my mind" laughed Alice.

"I did - all I found was images of Jasper."

"I knew that would work" Alice's pixie smile mocked us.

I was at the Cullen's home again wearing Edward's favourite dress on me. It was cerulean with lighter blue cuffs; the skin-tight material showed everything. Esme had sorted the night with Charlie so Alice didn't even have to kidnap me. The wedding was tomorrow and Alice insisted that I stayed over for Edward and mine's bachelor party. The Cullens always had the party together – why stay apart when tomorrow we'll be together forever. We had already sung karaoke, danced and played a ridiculous amount of games. I dreaded to think what was coming up next. Edward put his hand over mine and gently squeezed it pouring his bravery into me.

"Now that Bella has agreed the game can begin!" Alice looked ecstatic.

I leapt up. "I didn't…"

"21 questions!" Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper burst into the room. "Carlisle and Esme have decided not to participate as Alice already told them what she saw when they did.

"Ok please stop thinking that." Poor Edward, I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

"I'll start!" I was glad that Alice was so happy and that Edward had something else to focus on.

"1, 2, 3, 4" She looked at Jasper.

"Er, yeah. 5, 6, 7, 8"

"You next Emmett"

"9, 10, 11, 12, 13"

Rosalie spoke next, "14, 15, 16, 17"

I could see what was coming. Edward had already guessed, "18, 19, 20" I was stuck with 21.

"21" I said as bored as I could muster.

Alice jumped to her feet. "Yay! Now we all get to ask you a question."

"What?" This wasn't how I was used to playing.

"This is how vampires play, its funnier. Now everyone think of a question that we should know before the wedding." Funnier, sure that's the reason. I should have known that the evening would be all about me and Edward.

"I got one." Rosalie smiled spitefully "If you had to marry one other person from Forks who would it be?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review - if I get 5 tonight I'll update tonight. Otherwise I'll update when I get near 10 - seems harsh but I don't want to waste my time writing if it's terrible._

_See Ya!_


	2. Questions Part One

Chapter Two-Questions Part One

"_I got one." Rosalie smiled spitefully "If you had to marry one other person from Forks who would it be_?"

What was she trying to do, destroy Edward? He knew who I would say.

"Well I don't want to marry anyone else but I suppose it would be Jacob" I heard what would have been a gasp if Edward needed to breathe.

"Jacob?" Emmett looked puzzled.

"That dog from La Push" Rosalie explained, looking carefully at Edward. She was up to something. Maybe she knew how I felt about Jake. Edward's hands were clasped tightly together as if he were trying to calm down. I remembered the night in the tent a couple of weeks back – his face reflected the exact one he wore when Jacob had become my space heater.

"But of course I love Edward not him" I stared daggers at Rosalie; Alice just looked upset that she had tried to ruin our night. Edward moved me onto his lap possessively.

"Next question"

"Me, me!" Emmett looked eager. "How far have you gone with Edward?" I didn't need a mirror to see how red I had become. "Um, I um, we haven't…"

"She doesn't have to answer that" Edward was so gallant, coming to my rescue.

"Yeah she does rule three – all questions answered."

"We haven't gone all the way but I plan to rectify that on our wedding night." I knew I must look like a tomato by now. Next to me Edward looked as if he could he would be blushing.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? But you didn't answer me properly. How far?"

"As far as we can" I was determined not to give him details.

"I don't know how you stay in control Ed."

Rosalie quickly butted in, "Nor do I."

"Good thing you don't need to know then isn't it." Edward could be harsh when it came to me.

Alice was squirming with excitement in her seat. "Mine now. What are you wearing tomorrow night? Edward out."

With a look of suffering he pulled himself from the chair and left the room, "I'll just read your mind and find out anyway"

Alice spun round and said, "Well, come on then" I pulled a Victoria's Secrets bag out from underneath the chair and revealed the navy set I had bought. It had azure lace and said on the bottom 'I know blood isn't the only think you desire'. Alice laughed while everyone else just looked disgusted.

"Please tell me Alice came up with that slogan." Jasper pleaded.

"No, I did."

"Nice" It wasn't often I got praise from Rosalie so I decided to remember this.

Alice obviously thought that Edward could come back in so he promptly did. "Who's question now?"

"Mine" Jasper didn't look joyful to be playing so when I felt a wave of melancholy wash over me I knew it was him. "Where will you be test driving what you just showed us?"

Finally an easy question. "Wherever Edward has taken me. Why do you ask?"

"I've had to feel Edwards's prude feelings for over half a decade I don't think I could cope with that kind from him." Everyone laughed except from Rosalie. She sighed, "Edward I'm getting bored, hurry up with your question."

"Ok, Bella do you still want to marry me now you've spent the night at a Cullen party?"

I twisted my hands behind his head and murmured to him, "Yes, I still do." He smiled and I knew I was truly forgiven for my Jacob answer earlier.

"Bella you start!" Alice's shout woke me from my dream world.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6" I turned back to Edward's eyes and bathed in their topaz light. Before I knew it Edward had said 21. I glanced at Alice and she was giggling; she had planned it. She gave me a look as if to say 'it's your party'.

Jasper looked interested. "Right Ed here's your first question. Why didn't you kill Bella when you first laid eyes on her?"

I looked around at Edward, slightly afraid of the answer.

* * *

_Thank you to shortiegotpwndXD for my only review. Please review, it really makes me write better._

_Bye!_


	3. Questions Part Two

_Sorry, about the late update, I know I promised this chapter a week ago but things came up. Enjoy!_

_ilovealexrider _

* * *

Chapter Three-Questions Part Two

_Jasper looked interested. "Right Ed here's your first question. Why didn't you kill Bella when you first laid eyes on her?"_

_I looked around at Edward, slightly afraid of the answer._

"Because I didn't want to be a monster and disappoint Carlisle. Also I was interested. I had never been attracted to someone like I did you Bella." I was cute, but I had the feeling that a question was going to come along that I wasn't going to like.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Do you prefer Bella to our friends in Alaska?" I felt it like a blow to the stomach, 'friends' what were they? I glanced at Emmett and it was clear that he meant no harm. I looked at the floor waiting to her Edward's answer.

"No, of course not. I love Bella more than you can ever know and I never dwell on them. As for you, do you tell Rose when you think about them?" Rosalie smacked Emmett around the head. Edward felt like justice had been served so he turned his attention to me. I soon found myself in Edward's arms with my heart racing; I could see that he loved the effect he had on me. Someone snorted in disgust.

"I have my question Edward." Rosalie's voice sounded harsh and cold. "Why are you marrying her?" That hurt. Everyone including Emmett looked at her in astonishment. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward yelled raising his voice to a tone that was hard on my ears. "Just because its not you in the spotlight! Get out!" She rose from her chair and left more gracefully than I could ever manage. Just before she reached the stairs she lost her control and spun round angrily to scream, "What about her! Why don't you ask her why I'm not in the wedding party?" She stomped up the stairs in an enraged fashion.

All heads turned towards me. "Are you ok?" four voices asked in perfect timing. I didn't answer but shoved my face in Edward's chest. He instantly began to stroke my hair. I loved the Cullen's so much that it cut me deeply when Rosalie made me feel unwanted. "Why isn't Rose in the party?" Emmett asked slowly.

"I didn't think she'd want to, besides Edward has two best men and have two bridesmaids." Edward held me close to him.

"Me and Angela are going to look so cute in our dresses," Alice babbled trying to make me feel better, "And Jazz and Emmett will look good of course."

Jasper sent rays of calm over to me, "It's your wedding not hers" he said kindly.

"Let's get back to the game then" Poor Alice was still trying to salvage her night. However I had to sleep. "I'm going to bed now, sorry."

"It's fine Bella, you get your beauty sleep, not that you need it of course."

As I rose Edward jumped up to steady me, "I'm going to bed too"

Emmett dragged himself out of his chair, "I'd better go and check on Rose, night all." He ran up the stairs in a flash.

"Just me and you Jazz then."

"That's how I like it most." They smiled and looked deeply at each other.

"Come on Bella, I really don't need to hear that." Edward swung me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

* * *

_Please, please review!_

_Ciao!_


	4. Letters

_Really sorry for the lateness again – I'm in the middle of my mock exams and I tend to use all my time for panic._

_Enjoy!_

_ilovealexrider

* * *

_

Chapter Four-Letters

_Edward swung me into his arms and carried me upstairs._

He gently lay me down onto our bed and I rolled over to make room for him. "Oh, what's this?" I opened the note that was lying on my pillow.

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry for what I said. I am only thinking of you. Just remember there is someone here who says no. Please think about it.**_

_**Rosalie.**_

Edward went silent. "Do you want time to think about it?" he asked half afraid of my answer. I know he still thought that Jacob might be better for me.

"No, you know I want you and nothing and nobody else."

"You have time to change your mind."

"It's not changing."

"Well if you're sure." He started to kiss me passionately. I remembered his change in the rules. I could have him now if I wanted.

"Edward…" His lips covered mine again and I knew I only had seconds before I totally forget what I was trying to say.

"We can wait one more night; I know it's what you want really." He groaned.

"But is it what you want?" I knew he wanted the best for me but this was really trying my control.

"Yes"

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"I still have my question to ask."

"I'll answer at the wedding, now sleep." He knew what my question was already.

I yawned, "How do you know what it about? It could be anything."

Edward put his arms around me and started to sing my lullaby. He always knows how to shut me up.

* * *

_Hope you've all enjoyed my first ever twilight fan fic. I'm thinking of writing a sequel about the wedding and certain characters reactions so if you would like to read it please review and tell me so. Also I have a poll now in my profile so please vote!_

_See Ya!_

_P.S. Just realised that I never wrote a disclaimer. I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse; this story is purely for entertainment purposes._


	5. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!

Due to popular demand I'm now composing the sequel to this story. It is currently called 'Changing Me'. Here is the summary;

_After the turbulent events at Alice's party the big day has finally arrived for Edward and Bella. Will the wedding go off without a hitch?_

It will be rated T. I don't know when I will be able to post the first chapter so it might be a good idea to add me on to your author alert.

Lastly if anyone has any ideas please review and leave your ideas with me.

See Ya!

ilovealexrider


End file.
